Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream
by JustThinkingOutloud
Summary: "Earth was not 'safety', it was not 'civilized', or 'controlled'. Earth was a group of 100 teenagers realizing that's there's such a thing a life and they had never experienced it on the Ark. Earth was home." In other words, Bellamy isn't about to let the leaders of the government that sent them to die have any say on what his group does.


Bellamy refused to sit back and let the adults take over everything. They had sent 100 children down to die, and somehow they'd came out on top. 100 teenagers had clung to survival by themselves. It was not luck, nor due to the Ark people, that they had conquered.  
Abby Griffin was exactly what he expected, and wouldn't believe that her daughter co-lead and was the front of a war needed to build a new civilization.  
'Her daughter'. It was always that that Dr. Griffin referred to the missing girl as. 'Was my daughter eating enough?', 'Why was my daughter on a battle-field?', as if she only existed as someone that was related to the successful doctor. Clarke had arrived and thrived right from the beginning _on her own_. She's so much more than Abby's daughter.  
So he didn't fall back to stay in the medical tent. He made it clear to everyone from the Ark that he was capable,_ excelled_, at survivng Earth. He went on hunts daily, despite the "leaders" of camp Jaha telling him that 'it's okay', 'Let us handle everything', 'We're here, you're safe now'. Safe, he let out a bitter laugh.  
They weren't safe. They never were and they never will be- and definitely not because a bunch of adults from a corrupt government that sent them on a suicide mission finally showed up.  
The ones that thought they were in charge acted noble. They expected Finn and him to collapse with relief and gratitude because they'd crashed into the 100's territory. Into their world. Their home.  
Because Earth was so incredibly different from the Ark; the place they'd been raised to disregard human life so much so that the murder of people on a regular basis didn't even phase them. The wonderful power of having _choice_ in a future you hadn't thought would happen was returned to them, taken from before they were even born.  
Earth was not 'safety', it was not 'civilized', or 'contolled'. Earth was a group of 100 teenagers realizing that there's such a thing as _life_ and they had never experienced it on the Ark.  
Earth was home.  
"Bellamy!" Finn shouted in alarm. The flashing red lights overhead displayed his shadow on the metallic white walls that surrounded them. Crumpled leaves and dirt followed Bellamy down the long hallways, only accompanied by brown blood that was so thin it ran down ramps in rivers and puddled around his boots.  
"How close are they?" The leader demands into his earpiece, catching sight of another soldier's arm peeking out from behind the corner of the wall ahead of him. The man was attempting to get through a locked door with a keypad. Bellamy ducked, waiting for him to finish. There was a quiet beep and the sound of a bar shifting and the door popped open an inch. Bellamy raised his gun. The man hadn't even seen it coming. There was nothing, and then death.  
Doors lined both sides of the hall, all with circular glass windows set into them. Light shined out of almost every one, pooling into the darkness outside the rooms. "About two feet." Finn whispered into his ear.  
After that, it was just flashes. Red lights strobing through the door he'd just come through. An ax through a case on the wall. Broken glass and pure energy surging through his body and into his arms to smash the weapon against the window of the first door.  
And then there was black hair and a mouth open in shock and laughter he hadn't heard in a way longer time than he'd remembered. "Bellamy!" Monty smiled so wide his face probably hurt. Like the cuts on his arms and the burns on his hands.  
"Get the others out." Bellamy commands with urgency, handing him the ax.  
It's shots in the dark and all he sees is soldiers bursting through the door at the far end of the hallway outside the one they're in now. They're running over body parts and sloshing through the blood of their allies without hesitance. "Bellam-" he thinks he hears someone start to warn him, but he knows. He's already got three on the floor. Two more shoot lead at him while he uses the body of one of their co-workers to shield the kids spilling out of the doors behind him.  
He wonders briefly what Clarke would think, letting the 100 witness his what must be horrifying killing of their captors. Then, the weight of the extra gun hanging on his shoulder is lifted and he sees blond hair rising between her head and his arm with static friction, and the familiar thump of guns shooting, and he knows they're in it together.  
He's vaguely aware of ripping the ear pieve out when Finn's shouting,  
"Jared! Jare-" and shoving it into the boy's chest. Next thing he knows, every one of his group is armed with a weapon from a storage container Finn found on the blueprints. And they're united again, marching together through the underground base.


End file.
